


The Window

by Vintagert



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagert/pseuds/Vintagert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a cute little dream I had.  Thought it would be cool to focus around a window.<br/>So there you have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window

The day was bright in London. The sun was actually shining, and everyone seemed to be outside; whether to go shopping or to just get a one day tan - the streets were buzzing with activity. However, if you were walking down a specific street and looked up, you would see one room where the curtains were drawn. One might think that maybe someone was out of town, or perhaps they were trying to sun bleach their curtains, which was definitely happening either way. In actuality, the curtains were drawn because the light was too bright, weird for a Londoner to say...I know, but it was too bright in the sense of lighting for filming a video. 

Which is exactly what Daniel Howell was about to do. 

Now, if the window that we were previously looking UP upon were actually ground level, and if the curtains were no longer there so you could see THROUGH the window, you would see a bed, a tripod with a camera on top, and a laptop.   
Now I know what you're thinking, and NO this isn't some brothel, or an amateur porn shoot, this was a YouTube setup. Magic happened in this room, and not In the way you think (get your head out of the gutter). No. If you could see through the window like stated above, you would see Dan Howell looking through Twitter, particularly looking through his mentions for disturbing or hilarious videos for him, and his flat mate (and let's be honest, rumoured boyfriend) to react to. 

"Phil, come here I've found a long video" calls Dan. now if you were still looking through the window, you would see Dan laying in his bed in a sort of half sitting/half laying down position, with the laptop to his side, and camera in front of him. 

"Oh I hope it's not too disturbing, I don't want anymore weird and twisted dreams." says the pale man that just entered the room.  
"Phil that was the cheese you tried eating last night."  
"Oh" was the simple reply. 

Now if you stayed looking through this particular window, you would realize you could probably be arrested for stalking, and you would see Dan Howell pull Phillip Lester by his belt loops onto him in a cozy position, with the latter man's back against the younger's chest. Dan Howell then clicks the play button on the video, and the two men proceed to laugh, and give a "manly squeal" (if there is such a thing), before the video is finally finished. 

"I'm never doing this again."  
"I agree Dan, that was the last time I trust a viewer with the content of my dreams for the night."

Now, if you had, say, a camera set up so you could film and go through at your own speed what was happening inside the window, you would DEFINITELY be arrested, and you would also see that, over the next 27 hours, the video that was filmed of two men watching a video would be edited, and then uploaded for the world to see. 

Now if you waited this long outside the window, I would for one consider your sanity, you would also see Dan Howell and Phil Lester going through Dan's Twitter for the reactions to the video that was uploaded in the previous 3 hours. 

“@COOLLIKEDAN: @danisnotonfire WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT VIDEO."  
“@graphitehowell: @amazingphil @danisnotonfire I scream you scream I cried oops"  
and  
"@dansjumpers: @danisnotonfire @amazingphil so were those jumpcuts there for the copyright or because you were snogging"

Dan pauses at this one, you see (well, if you were still watching and haven't been arrested yet).

"Yes to both, but you don't need to know that." he chuckles out loud. Phil laughs along and gives his fiancé a peck on the lips.   
"One day they will Dan. are you ready for that?"  
"That day is not today, and so we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Dan smiles and kisses Phil a little longer.   
Then Dan goes and closes the curtains, and the view is blocked.   
However, you wouldn't have seen that as the window is up high, and the curtains are drawn.

So rest easy knowing that the police aren't coming for you anytime soon.


End file.
